Eden (summon)
Eden is a Guardian Force in Final Fantasy VIII. It is the game's ultimate summon, drawn from an optional boss at a bonus dungeon. It can break the damage limit and has the rare Speed, Evasion and Hit junctions. Its unique abilities let the junctioner devour opponents for various effects, some of the most beneficial being permanent stat boosts, and to create items that teach abilities to Guardian Forces. Eden takes 1000 EXP to level up, most of any GF, and the same amount it takes for a playable character to level up. Profile Although it is debated what the exact nature of Eden is, the name and design indicate a link to the "Gardens," a theme in the game. The word "Eden" often refers to the Garden of Eden in the Bible. Gardens in the [[Final Fantasy VIII locations|world of Final Fantasy VIII]] are para-military institutions, but the Garden buildings themselves can fly due to ancient technology, and have oval discs similar to the summon Eden. Eden invokes both heavenly and sci-fi imagery by appearing mechanical but being adorned with angelic feathers. Eden has a long needle on the bottom with a violet oval on the front. Aside from the female angel motifs on either side of it, within the oval one can make out a woman. Early in Eden's summon animation, the Ptolemy celestial diagram floats in space. This is taken directly from Safer∙Sephiroth's Supernova animation from Final Fantasy VII. Obtained Eden is found at the bottom of the Deep Sea Research Center by drawing from the optional boss therein. Eden can also be drawn from Tiamat in the final dungeon. If the player defeats both bosses without drawing Eden, it can no longer be obtained in that playthrough. Deep Sea Research Center is an unmarked island on the corner of the world map. The player can land upon in with the Ragnarok. After defeating Bahamut in the first area, the player must leave the place and re-enter to become able to descend underwater by climbing down the vine to a hole in the floor. A series of floors leads down to the excavation site. The player must open up a door in each floor using units of pressure, but must conserve enough units (10) for the final lock at the bottom of the excavation site to fight Ultima Weapon, from whom the party can draw Eden. There is a point where the party can gain more units from a side room. If the party uses the pressure units to access the excavation site, the Enc-None ability can be used to traverse the site. If the party uses Zell (must be one of the party members) to force open the jammed door leading into the excavation site without using up units, the party encounters a number of fixed battles, which cannot be avoided using Enc-None. When the party reaches the bottom, Squall will use the last of his pressure units and the party is thrust into a battle against Ultima Weapon who carries Eden, which can be drawn from it. Each level is divided into three sectors. The sector the player is in is determined by how many units they spend to open the door leading from level 2 to 3. Once in a sector, the player cannot switch to a higher cost sector, but can switch to a lower cost sector. For simplicity, the sectors are A (highest cost, 4 units), B (mid cost, 2 units) and C (lowest cost, 1 unit). E.g. if one were to spend 4 units on level 2→3, they would be in sector A (highest cost) and on level 3 they would be access Sectors A, B and C on level 4. But if one were to spend 2 units on level 2→3, one would be in sector B (mid cost) and would only be able to access sectors B and C on level 4. The only difference of the sectors is that the player needs to spend 2 units on level 2 to access the steam room on level 3, Sector B. Other than that, the player can use 1 unit to proceed all the way to the bottom. One can skip the steam room if one lets Zell open the final door, but doing so will trigger several unavoidable encounters on the way to the excavation site. The player only gets one chance to have Zell open the door on the last floor. If the player chooses to not let him open it, he will never offer to open it again even if the player resets the steam levels. There is a terminal buried underneath the rubble in level 1. Examining it gives the player 20 energy units. Four units are spent opening the door to level 2. On level 2, the player should expend 2 units to access sector 2. On level 3, they should expend 4 units to access the steam room and use the terminal to gain 7 extra units, then return to sector 2 and expend 1 unit to access sector 6. From then on the player should expend no more than 1 unit each floor until reaching level 6, where they can expend 4 units to access the excavation site and still have 10 units left over to use at the bottom. Alternatively, the player can ask Zell to open the last door without expending any units, but it will wake up the monsters and the way down will be plagued by encounters against strong opponents that can't be avoided with Enc-None. At the ocean floor players will encounter Ultima Weapon if they have enough steam power left to reactivate the excavation site. There is a hidden save point in the final floor. Obtaining Eden in the Steam version earns the player the achievement Eden. Battle Eden's Eternal Breath deals non-elemental damage to all opponents and can break the damage limit even without the Boost ability. With all GF abilities learned, the player can easily boost the attack to the full 250%, considering it also has the game's longest summon animation, at 72.6s. At the maximum of its power, Eden can deal 60,000 damage to all enemies. Eternal Breath ignores enemy Spr. Its damage is calculated as follows: : Damage = 100 * Level / 10 + 70 + 250 : Damage = Damage * 265 / 8 : Damage = Damage * 70 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 Compatibility The way Eden's compatibility works is unique. Summoning it only raises compatibility slightly, and it also slightly boosts compatibility with every other GF the junctioner has equipped. It also doesn't have a unique compatibility item. Thus, the only effective way to boost compatibility with Eden is via the LuvLuv G item. Stats The following table represents the base stats: The below values are the base compatibility values with all playable characters at the start of the game. Although Seifer and Edea cannot junction Eden in a normal playthrough, default values still exist. Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Eden are listed below: Triple Triad Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Eden is the focus of the raid of the same name. Being the first Sin Eater, it brought about the Flood of Light to The First after Ardbert and his compatriots defeated the Ascian Loghrif. By the events of ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Eden stands in a state of inactivity in the Empty - a region of Norvrandt that is drowned in the primordial light of the Flood. Throughout the events of the first tier of the Eden raids, the Warrior of Light uses Eden's powers to aid in the restoration of the First. In addition, Eden Prime appears the boss of the Eden's Gate: Resurrection raid. The battle is accompanied by a new rendition of the Final Fantasy VIII boss theme: "Force Your Way." ''World of Final Fantasy Balamb Garden is a large Mirage named "Eden", referring to the possible link to ''Final Fantasy VIII Gardens and their technological prowess; in World of Final Fantasy that connection is the mechanical Cogna. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Eden appears on a promotional card depicting its official artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. The card is Shine-elemental. Gallery Eden FFVIII Art.png|Artwork. FFVIIIEden.jpg Eden-Summon-FFVIII.png Eternal Breath symbols on planet from FFVIII Remastered.png|Eternal Breath. Eden13.jpg|Eternal Breath. Eternal Breath.png|Eternal Breath. Etymology In the French localization Eden is named Orbital, and Eternal Breath is called Otono. In the debug room Eden is referred as Bartandres . The Barthandelus fal'Cie from ''Final Fantasy XIII is an alternate romanization of the same Japanese name. Trivia *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' has a trading component with the name of "GF Eden." It can be acquired by fighting the Seifer Special Friend Card, Level 100 Ultimecia. It is used to create the Bone Mail. *Eden is a fal'Cie in Final Fantasy XIII, and is the fal'Cie responsible for all of Cocoon's base functions, and Cocoon's capital is named after it. *Not including Cerberus, Eden is the only drawable GF who is drawn from an optional boss. Eden can be drawn from both Ultima Weapon and Tiamat, and these bosses can be available at the same time. References it:Eden (invocazione) Category:Guardian Forces in Final Fantasy VIII